This invention relates to the art of paperboard containers and more particularly to a frangible seal pour spout for liquid packages. At the present time, two types of conventional containers are used for the packaging of milk, juices and juice drinks, one being square with a gable top or a flat top and the other is rectangular in shape with a gable or flat top. Each of these configurations require easy access to the product that is consumer convenient. This is especially true because of today's asceptic and hot fill technology which requires heremetic sealing of the packages. The ideal spout should have a low profile to allow for package shipping and stacking and be low in cost. All spouts should be compatible with flat top and/or gable top containers.